tv_stations_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
WTNF
WTNF is a satellite channel. formerly as Nanny Channel (1947-1970), The Nanny Channel (1970-1987), The National Channel (1987-2011) & TNC (2011-2014) Current Programming *''The Price is Right'' (1956-1965, 1972) *''Doctor Who'' (1963-1989, 1996, 2005) *''Sesame Street'' (1969) *''Jeopardy'' (1964) *''Wheel of Fortune'' (1975) *''Family Fued'' (1976) *''Murphy Brown (1988-1998, 2018) *''Cops (1989) *''The Simpsons'' (1989) *''The X-Files'' (1993-2002, 2016) *''The Critic'' (1994-1995, 2000-2001, 2006-2007, 2012-2013, 2018) (NS) *''The Tick (1994-1996, 2001-2002, 2016) *''Everybody Loves Raymond (1996-2005, 2012) (NS) *''King of the Hill'' (1997)' (NS)' *''South Park'' (1997) *''Futurama'' (1999-2003, 2008-2013, 2014-2015, 2017) (NS) *''Family Guy'' (1999) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (2000-2007, 2018) *''American Idol'' (2002-2016, 2018) *''The Venture Bros.'' (2003) (NS) *''Arrested Development'' (2003-2006, 2013) *''Game Over (2004) '(NS)' *''American Dad! (2005) *''Robot Chicken'' (2005) *''Hell's Kitchen'' (2005) *''Squidbillies'' (2005) *''So You Think You Can Dance'' (2005) *''Prison Break'' (2005-2009, 2017) *''Happy Tree Friends'' (2006) *''30 Rock'' (2006) (NS) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2007) *''TMZ on TV'' (2007) *''Archer'' (2009) *''Modern Family'' (2009) *''Davemadson's Funny Signs'' (2010) *''MasterChef'' (2010) *''The Walking Dead (2010) *''Bob's Burgers (2011) *''Davemadson's Looney Tunes Intro Bloopers'' (2011-2014, 2017) *''New Girl'' (2011) *''The Adventures of Microsoft Sam and His Friends'' (2011-2012, 2014) *''Allen Gregory (2011) '(NS)' *''Last Man Standing ''(2011-2017, 2018) *''Napoleon Dynamite (2012) (NS) *''Sega Logo Bloopers'' (2012, 2017) *''The Eric Andre Show'' (2012) *''TMZ Live'' (2012) *''Drunk History'' (2013) *''Brooklyn Nine-Nine'' (2013) *''MasterChef Junior'' (2013) *''The Goldbergs'' (2013) *''Mom'' (2013) *''Rick and Morty'' (2013) (NS) *''BoJack Horseman'' (2014) *''Superstore'' (2015) *''SuperMansion'' (2015) *''Fear the Walking Dead (2015) *''Fuller House (2016) *''Apollo Gauntlet'' (2016, 2017) *''Bordertown'' (2016) (NS) *''This Is Us'' (2016) *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2016) *''The Mick'' (2017) *''Davemadson's PBS Bloopers'' (2017) *''CBS Color ID Bloopers'' (2017) *''Star Trek: Discovery (2017) *''The Orville (2017) *''Ghosted'' (2017) *''Young Sheldon'' (2017) *''L.A. to Vegas'' (2018) *''Final Space'' (2018) *''Hot Streets'' (2018) *''The Conners (2018) *''Happy Together ''(2018) *''Disenchantment ''(2018) Former Programming * Studio One (1948-1958) * I Love Lucy (1951-1957) * Adventures of Superman (1952-1958) * The Danny Thomas Show (1953-1964) * The Mckey Mouse Club (1955-1959, 1977–1979, 1989–1996) * The Lucy–Desi Comedy Hour (1957-1960) * Westinghouse Desilu Playhouse (1958-1960) * The Huckleberry Hound Show (1958-1961) * The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (1959-1964) * The Twilight Zone (1959-1964, 1985-1989, 2002-2003) * The Untouchables (1959-1963) * The Andy Griffith Show (1960-1968) * The Bugs Bunny Show (1960-1962) * The Flintstones (1960-1966) * The Yogi Bear Show (1961-1962) * Top Cat (1961-1962) * The Jetsons (1962-1963, 1985-1987) * The Beverly Hillbillies (1962-1971) * Petticoat Junction (1963-1970) * The Porky Pig Show (1964-1967) * Bewitched (1964-1972) * Jonny Quest (1964-1965) * Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C. (1964-1969) * The Atom Ant/Secret Squirrel Show (1965-1966) * Green Acres (1965-1971) * I Dream of Jeannie (1965-1970) * Get Smart (1965-1970) * The Road Runner Show (1966–68, 1971–73) * Batman (1966-1968) * The Green Hornet (1966-1967) * Star Trek (1966-1969) * Space Ghost (1966-1968) * Yogi Bear & His Friends (1967-1968) * Birdman and the Galaxy Trio (1967-1969) * The Banana Splits Adventure Hour (1968-1970) * The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn (1968-1969) * Wacky Races (1968-1970) * Mayberry R.F.D. (1968-1971) * Cattanooga Cats (1969-1971) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (1969-1970) * The Brady Bunch (1969-1974) * Josie and the Pussycats (1970-1971) * The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show (1971-1972) * All in the Family (1971-1979) * Maude (1972-1978) * The Flintstone Comedy Hour (1972-1973) * Sealab 2020 (1972) * The New Scooby-Doo Movies (1972-1974) * Josie and the Pussycats in Outer Space (1972) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Jeannie (1973-1975) * Good Times (1974-1979) * Happy Days (1974-1984) * Wonder Woman (1975-1979) * The Jeffersons (1975-1985) * The Muppet Show (1976-1981) * The Scooby-Doo/Dynomutt Hour (1976-1977) * The Brady Bunch Hour (1976-1977) * CHiPs (1977-1982, 1998) * Tabitha (1977-1978) * Three's Company (1977-1984) * Fred Flintstone and Friends (1977-1978) * Scooby's All-Star Laff-A-Lympics (1977-1979) * Yogi's Space Race (1978-1979) * The New Fred and Barney Show (1979) * Fred and Barney Meet The Thing (1979) * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1979-1980) * Fred and Barney Meet the Shmoo (1979-1980) * Archie Bunker's Place (1979-1983) * The Ropers (1979-1980) * The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980-1982) * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980-1982) * Checking In (1981) * The Brady Brides (1981) * The Flintstone Funnies (1982-1984) * The Scooby & Scrappy-Doo/Puppy Hour (1982-1983) * Gloria (1982-1983) * Family Ties (1982-1989) * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983-1985) * 704 Hauser (1984) * Three's a Crowd (1984-1985) * Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1985-1988) * The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) * Scooby's Mystery Funhouse (1985-1986) * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (1985-1994) * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest (1986-1987) * The Flintstone Kids (1986-1988) * Perfect Strangers (1986-1993) * Married... with Children (1987-1997, 2002) * The Tracy Uliman Show (1987-1990) * 21 Jump Street (1987-1991) * Full House (1987-1995) * Star Trek: The Next Generation (1987-1994) * Roseanne (1988-1997, 2018) * Day by Day (1988-1989) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (1988-1991) * The New Yogi Bear Show (1988) * Seinfield (1989-1998, 2006-2010) * Family Matters (1989-1998) * Booker (1989-1990) * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air (1990-1996) * The Bradys (1990) * Yo Yogi! (1991) * Step by Step (1991-1998) * Top of the Heap (1991) * Home Improvement (1991-1999) * Vinnie & Bobby (1992) * Beavis & Butt-Head (1993-1997, 2011) * The Nanny (1993-1999) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1993-1999) * Friends (1994-2004) * Space Ghost Coast to Coast (1994-1999, 2001-2004, 2006-2008) * Mad TV (1995-2009, 2016) * Star Trek: Voyager (1995-2001) * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist (1995-2002) * Millennium (1996-1999) * Sex and the City (1998-2004) * The King of Queens (1998-2007) * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (2000-2015) * Yes, Dear (2000-2006) * Scrubs (2001-2010) * The Lone Gunman (2001) * Star Trek: Enterprise (2001-2005) * Sealab 2021 (2002-2005) * Two and a Half Men (2003-2015) * Drawn Together (2004-2007, 2008-2010) '(NS)' * The Boondocks (2005-2014) * How I Met Your Mother (2005-2014) * The Office (2005-2013) * 'Til Death (2006-2010) * The New Adventures of Old Christine (2006-2010) * Rules of Engagement (2007-2013) * The Cleveland Show (2009-2013) * Parks and Recreation (2009-2016) '(NS)''' * Mike and Molly (2010-2016) * Mad (2010-2013) * PBS 1971 Logo Bloopers (2010-2012) * 2 Broke Girls (2011-2017) * Comedy Bang! Bang! (2012-2016) * Key & Pelee (2012-2015) * Anger Management (2012-2014) * Brickleberry (2012-2015) * Axe Cop (2013-2015) * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. (2013-2015) * Golan the Insatiable (2013-2015) * High School USA! (2013, 2015) * The Carrie Diaries (2013-2014) * Stone Quackers (2014-2015) * The Furchester Hotel (2014-2017) * The Last Man on Earth (2015-2018) * Kevin Can Wait (2016-2018) * Son of Zorn (2016-2017) Current Blocks * It's Saturdays (1987-present) * Super Happy Playhouse (1987-present) * Live Action Club (1990-2012, 2016-present) * WWE on WTNF (1993-present) * Animation Domination (2005-present) Former Blocks * Saturday Morning Land (1955-1970) * Happy Playhouse (1969-1987) * Saturday World (1970-1987) * Comedy Bang! Bang! (2012-2016) Others * WTNF/Gallery * WTNF/Schedule History * WTNF/Logo History